iLove My Revenge
by lysapot
Summary: I bring thou to you another Seddie drabble! X3 Sequel to my other drabble, ILove Strawberry Ice Cream.. Sam is on revenge mode, will she get her *coughcough* tasting revenge on Freddie? Read and find out.. Cough Cough.. :P


This was idea was brought upon by iheartfreddork! Thanks for the idea dude! :) soo, this is a sequel to my fic, iLove Strawberry ice cream. So read that first though it's okay if you don't. Do whatever you please, please. lol..

Don't.Own.Anything. Catch my drift? :)

Onwards with the story!

--

Argh! He did not just kiss me and leave me here! And what was he saying that I didn't puke. I will later, okay, maybe I won't. And maybe it was nice. And maybe I want him to kiss me again. Grr! Okay, I'm losing my head here, Sam focus!

_Don't deny it Samantha! You so want him right now._

God brain, why do you have to call me Samantha? It's Sam okay!

_Nope, nope, nope! Samantha! Samantha! Samantha! Nyeh! Nyeh! I'm just you're subconscious so you're the one who's making yourself call yourself SAMANTHA! _

Do you know how irritating you are?

_I know buuuut! This irritating subconscious has a plan to take revenge! We can't have our dork winning against us now, right? And I'm sure you're so gonna enjoy it._

I'm beginning to like you more and more. Lay the plan on me!

--

Why is there no opportunity to just have my revenge for the dork!?

Sunday, we didn't see each other because his mom took him to a convention about 'How to survive tick attacks'. And they didn't come back till Tuesday.

Tuesday until Thursday night I was out with this major flu! I was thinking that maybe planning this revenge took alot out of me!

It's like the universe is forbidding me to take revenge! It like saying "Let Freddie win against you once so chillax! You did like the way he won and don't tell me you didn't or I'll spite you would with a flu that won't let you eat ham and other delicious food. And stop this nonsense of a revenge or else!"

And as you know, I took the else part.

We didn't have school the next day because the whole faculty was going to a seminar for school what not. I really don't really care. That Friday morning I was suppose to go to Carly's but my mom like sentenced me to bed till the afternoon.

So in this BEAUTIFUL Friday afternoon, I made my way to Carly's. As I entered the building I passed by a very loud snoring Lewbert. I was so tempted to stuff a dirty sock down his big mouth but that could be done another time. I have a bigger dork to fry but first I gotta get myself to a healthy serving of ham!

As I reached the Shay's door, it was locked and there was a note stuck to the door.

'Hey Sam! I've miss you but if you're reading this now we're not in the apartment. I took Spencer to the hospital. He got crushed by the ice berg the he was sculpting. I think we'll be back by tom. See you soon!'

I sulked down on the hallway with the note on my hand.

"Darn to the highest form of Ham! The universe is so looking down on me now. Why?"

I heard a door slowly open. I looked up and saw Freddie.

"Hey, Sam."

"What Sir-dorks-alot?" I was so annoyed right now. Nothing is going my way.

"Haven't heard that in a while." He chuckled. "Yeah, Carly took Spencer to the hospital."

"Huh?" I looked at him strangely and then he pointed to the note in my hand. "Oh."

"I heard from Carly that you were out because of the flu and didn't eat anything solid for three days. That must suck."

"Yeah, it sucks! I haven't had ham in forever!"

"Well, I guess you would want this thing now huh?" I made ham appear behind his back.

God, the ham's making its way to his lips.

"Earth to Sam. Do you want this?"

He took another bite. He's taunting me.

"Come on, It's very, very delicious."

He's so taunting me. Last bite. The last bite of ham! Oh no he won't! He won't win again! I stood as fast as I can, grab his shirt and gave his lips the smacking it deserve! Oh gosh, the ham tasted so, so good!

When I parted out lips, the look on his face was so priceless.

"Dork, that's what you get when you mess with Sam Puckett!"

He didn't spoke; he just pulled me into another kiss. Gosh, ham tasted so much better from his lips.

_Hey Samantha, this revenge is so much better than dumping the whole week supply of chili down his pants._

I know irritating Sam-in-my-head. Now would you shut up and let me enjoy my ham tasting dork.

--

That was fun to write.. Poop a review okay? :)


End file.
